Especial navideño Cartas a Santa
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué regalos pedirían los chicos de Yugioh en navidad?, pues aquí lo verán… no importa la edad que tengan, un niño nunca deja de creer.
1. La carta de Yami

**Especial navideño: Cartas a Santa **

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué regalos pedirían los chicos de Yugioh en navidad?, pues aquí lo verán… no importa la edad que tengan, un niño nunca deja de creer.

**Yugioh! No me pertenece…** Aunque, tal vez sea buena idea pedírselo a Santa este año.

Carta de, Yami Atem Motou, 13 años:

Muy bien, Santa, no soy muy bueno para escribir cartas y no estoy muy seguro de que seas real, ya sabes que en la red dicen muchas cosa, hay teorías y cálculos que no entiendo mucho, pero bueno si mi hermanito dice que eres real que le voy a hacer…

No.1: Si en verdad existes, te pido me traigas una "novia", bueno una chica que se haga pasar por mi novia, ya que en verdad no soporto a Tea Gardner, ya la debes conocer, esa castaña de ojos azules, si, es muy linda y todo, pero no tiene fin cuando se pone a hablar sobre la amistad, todos terminamos mareados de solo oírla, y no te cuento de cuando ella y yo nos quedamos a solas, es una pesadilla, no deja de decir tonterías de cómo serán nuestros hijos y de que quiere una boda en el mar y que donde vamos a vivir, que quiere que la traten como reina, que quiere servidumbre las 24 horas del día y a mí ya me tiene fastidiado, de no ser porque nos conocemos desde pequeños ya la habría mandado al reino de las sombras, lamentablemente ese solo existe en los juegos… Si no puedes, al menos has que comprenda que YO TENDRE NOVIA CUANDO ME VENGA EN GANA Y NO, NO SERA ELLA, DE ESO DEBE ESTAR SEGURA!... Probablemente tiene piojos como todas las niñas.

No.2: Necesito urgentemente que me traigas si no es mucho pedir, las 5 cartas de Exodia que un pelafustán le perdió a mi hermanito, se que puede ser muy exagerada esa petición ya que el muy freak de Weevil Underwood las arrojó al mar y según Yugi, no sabes bucear, pues bien esas cartas son del abuelo y ya comienza a sospechar, si no son las mismas no importa, PERO NOS URGEN! Por favor… y por último…

No.3: Quiero un Game-cube con los últimos juegos de moda, una motocicleta o de perdida una bici, unos patines, una guitarra eléctrica con todo y amplificador, un nuevo disco de duelo y unos nuevos tenis porque hay que hacer deportes, por cierto deberías ponerte a dieta es por tu bien.

PDT: Si ves a papá por allá, ya que es fotógrafo y está viajando por el mundo, dile que ya regrese, el abuelo y mamá ya se están preocupando por que ya lleva 2 meses sin reportarse y creen que Yugi ya no lo reconocerá cuando regrese, ah por cierto convencí a mi hermanito de dejarte zanahorias picadas en lugar de galletas en el árbol este año, así que será mejor que te las comas si no quieres que Yugi se enfade.

Firma: _Yami Atem Motou._

Yami se encontraba en la cocina escribiendo su carta sin ánimo alguno como cada año; recién terminaba de poner su firma cuando escuchó una voz desde la entrada.

─ Yami, hijo ¿podrías ayudarme con las compras? ─ era la señora Motou, su madre quien venía cargando varias bolsas.

─ ¡Vaya mamá, parece que compraste la tienda entera! ─ Yami tomó la mayoría para alivio de su madre.

─ Gracias querido, ya pesaban mucho ─ en ese instante el pequeño Yugi venia bajando las escaleras ─ Amm, Yugi queridito, ¿podrías acomodar esto en la alacena? ─ El niño asintió y fue a la cocina ─ toma esto Yami, ocúltalo en el armario de arriba ─ la mujer le dio varias bolsas con cajas envueltas para regalo ─ algunos son tuyos, pero no los verás hasta navidad, confió en ti, y en que no le dirás a tu hermanito donde los guardamos, ya sabes cómo se pone Yugi con los regalos.

─ Claro mamá, no hay problema Yugi no sabrá nada hasta el día N ─ día N era la clave para navidad, Yami hizo un saludo militar y corrió escaleras arriba.

─ Mami, ¿Dónde pongo el pavo, lo dejo en la nevera o en el congelador? ─ Yugi desde la cocina intentaba guardar la enorme ave.

─ Pues, aun faltan un par de días para noche buena, lo pondremos en el congelador ─ dijo su madre entrando a la cocina para ayudar al pequeño (condenado pavo, era más grande que Yugi).

─ Mam… ¿por qué está tan grande el pavo, invitaste a la cena al ejercito completo? ─ la voz de Yugi sonaba tan tierna y con sus ojos se notaba que el niño hablaba en serio (adoro que los niños pequeños sean tan inocentes, así deberían de ser todos).

─ No cariñito, recuerda que este año nos tocó ser los anfitriones de la reunión, toda la familia estará presente y también algunos invitados de tu abuelo.

─ AHHH, ya entiendo.

─ Ya escribiste tu carta, mañana la llevaremos al correo recuérdalo ─ Yugi se crispó.

─ Se me había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo mamá ─ el chiquillo salió disparado a su habitación encontrándose con su hermano en las escaleras ─ Hola Yami, adiós Yami debo escribir mi carta.

─ ¿Lo hiciste? ─ preguntó la mujer y Yami asintió ─ ¿ya tienes tu carta? Mañana la entregaremos cariño ─ Yami sacó la hoja de su bolsillo y se la entregó a su madre.

─ No la leas… es privada ─ La madre de los niños solo sonrió, la dobló y la metió en un sobre.

Yami y su madre se pusieron a platicar sobre el menú que iba a preparar para la cena de navidad, mientras le ayudaba a hacer la merienda, el abuelo quien ya había cerrado la tienda por el día se encontraba ahora descansando en el sillón de la sala, mientras escuchaba algunos villancicos por la radio, mientras tanto arriba y más silencioso que un ratón en su madriguera, se encontraba Yugi escribiendo su carta, o más bien pensando en que y como escribirla.

─ Creo, que ya sé… ─ el pequeño tomó el lápiz y comenzó.

_Muchas más cartas están por llegar, espérenlas… _


	2. Carta de Yugi

**Especial navideño: Cartas a Santa Claus**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué regalos pedirían los chicos de Yugioh en navidad?, pues aquí lo verán… no importa la edad que tengan, un niño nunca deja de creer.

**Yugioh! No me pertenece…** Aunque, tal vez sea buena idea pedírselo a Santa este año.

Carta de Yugi A. Motou, 10 años:

De: Yugi Motou.

Para: Santa

Querido Santa; este año me estuve portando superbién, espero no estés muy ocupado cuando leas esto porque lo que te voy a pedir es muy importante!, fíjate que hace unos días en un viaje escolar a los muelles, Weevil Underwood, un chico que va en el grupo de mi hermano, tiró unas tarjetas valiosísimas del abuelo, ahora él se va a enojar mucho si se entera que me llevé sin permiso su baraja… las cartas que me quitó son las de Exodia, son muy importantes, le dije a mi hermano que tú podrías recuperarlas porque eres mágico y aunque no sepas bucear creo que podrías hacerles una copia para que no se dé cuenta, el abuelito ya está muy viejo y si se enoja se podría enfermar, no quiero que eso le pase, creo que no logré convencer a mi hermano sobre tu existencia, pero aun así no importa porque yo creo en ti, bueno si no puedes sacarles copia entonces has que el abuelito no se enoje mucho; ahora al grano, además de mi pequeño error de tomar cosas sin permiso… jeje, por lo demás me he portado bien, así que quiero que me traigas un perrito, un trenecito, un ajedrez, un avioncito, un rompecabezas, una bicicleta, un juego de detective, un Monopoly, un maratón, un juego de atrapa ratones, un scrabble, dos discos de duelo, uno para mi hermano y el otro para mí, ah y un juego de Millenium*, por cierto quiero que le mandes saludos a la señora Claus y muchos besos para abuelita, porque ya no está con nosotros, pero mamá y el abuelo dicen que te está ayudando en tu taller en el cielo del norte, una cosa más, mi hermano insiste en dejarte zanahorias en el arbolito de navidad, pero no te preocupes te dejé unos chocolates escondidos en algunos adornos para que te los comas y si ves a papá que está trabajando en el polo norte también, dile que quiero que me traiga nieve como recuerdo y muchas fotos de tus renos si es que se dejan ver por ahí, muchas gracias.

Con cariño tu fan numero 1, Yugi.

El más pequeño de la familia Motou ya había terminado con su carta y ahora estaba dando saltos de cama a cama ya que compartía habitación con su hermano mayor, abajo se alcanzaban a escuchar villancicos y a su madre y hermano platicar junto con varios ruidos de movimiento en la cocina.

─ Yugi es hora de cenar… baja ya que tengo hambre ─ el abuelo gritó asustándolo y haciéndolo caer.

─ Duele… auch, mi espalda… ¡ya voy! ─ El pequeñín se dirigió a la cocina, en el lugar el abuelo se estaba sentando y su hermano se lavaba las manos.

─ Yugi, ¿tu carta? ─ Su madre se le acercó sonriente, Yugi le extendió el papel y ella lo puso en un sobre ─ muy bien lava tus manos y toma asiento.

─ Claro… ¿Qué hay de cenar?, ya me dio hambre ─ el niño miró el plato ─ ¿otra vez ravioles?, mamá trajiste muchas cosas ¿por qué no hiciste algo más?

─ Yugi, esas cosas son para la cena de noche buena ─ explicó Yami, aunque a él también le hubiera gustado cenar algo mas ─ tendrás que esperar a pasado mañana, créeme hermanito no eres el único que está cansado de ravioles jejeje…

─ Bueno niños, como sigan molestando se quedan sin cenar… ─ la mujer miró al anciano quien solamente miraba el plato, al sentir la mirada de su nuera este se asustó y se puso a comer ─ ¿ven, porque no pueden ser como su abuelo? A él le gustan los ravioles.

─ Pero mamá, si fuéramos como el abuelo esto parecería geriátrico…

─ Que cosas dices muchachito insolente, no estoy tan viejo ─ Yugi reía por el comentario de su hermano ─ como me ven se verán, así que pónganse a comer o le diré a Santa que se salte esta casa este año…

─ ¡NOOO! ─ Los niños gritaron a dúo, Yugi se quedó mirando a su hermano con una sonrisilla picara (¿no, que no?), Yami se puso un poco rojo por la mirada acusadora de su hermanito.

─ A-abuelo, si haces eso mi hermanito se pondrá muy triste… Piensa en el niño… El todavía tiene ilusiones, no se lo arruines! ─ Yami se puso de pie señalando a su abuelo con el tenedor, pero se le veía todavía bastante rojo y nervioso.

─ Si, como no… ni el abuelito te creería eso ─ Yugi le dio un par de codazos a su hermano y este tomó asiento ─ tu si crees en Santa… ¡Mi hermano cree en Santa Claus! ─ el niño festejaba en su asiento mientras Yami se ponía cada vez más rojo.

─ NO ES ESO… digo, NO ES CIERTO!, Yugi cállate por favor… Mamá míralo.

─ Niños basta ya… Yugi deja en paz a tu hermano y tu Yami, si crees en santa, acéptalo de una vez ─ la mujer no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias de sus niños y el abuelo también ─ muy bien, creo que es suficiente, respiren y a cenar ─ Los chicos obedecieron, no querían que su madre se enfadara, la hora de juego podría continuar después (no por nada eran vacaciones de invierno).

La cena pasó sin más sobresalto, hasta que llegó la hora de ver televisión en familia, en realidad era una escusa por parte de la señora Motou para poder sentarse a esperar junto al teléfono por la llamada de su esposo, quien de por si parecía se lo había tragado la tierra, pues desde hacía más de dos meses no llamaba, ni escribía, ni siquiera un mísero telegrama, la mujer no dejaba de refunfuñar en el asiento en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara; al ver que la llamada no llegaba y ser ya bastante tarde para sus hijos la señora optó por enviarlos a dormir… algo difícil porque Yugi estaba en el país de los sueños al parecer desde hacía horas, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano con las piernas colgando fuera del sofá, Yami ya estaba cabeceando con el control remoto en la mano a punto de soltarlo y el abuelo roncaba en su sillón.

La señora Motou los veía dormir, estaban tan tranquilos que hasta se veían adorables, a veces le resultaba difícil ser la única mujer en casa pero lo disfrutaba mucho, le era divertido ser la reina de su hogar; Tomó a Yugi en brazos era tan pequeño que resultaba ligero, despertó a Yami para que la siguiera a la habitación y acomodarlos como se debía, luego bajó a despertar al abuelo y ayudarlo a subir, varios minutos después las luces se apagaron en la casa-tienda Motou.

─ Buenas noches a todos…

Fin del capitulo dos, pero aún hay mas cartas espérenlas…


	3. La carta de Seto, aparecen los duendes

**Especial navideño: Cartas a Santa Claus**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué regalos pedirían los chicos de Yugioh en navidad?, pues aquí lo verán… no importa la edad que tengan, un niño nunca deja de creer.

**Yugioh! No me pertenece…** Aunque, tal vez sea buena idea pedírselo a Santa este año.

Carta de Seto Kaiba, 13 años:

De: Kaiba Corp.

Para: Santa Claus, Polo Norte.

Por medio de la presente se le comunica al señor Claus, que debe presentarse el día 24 de Diciembre del presente año a las 19:00 hrs. Para una reunión urgente con el consejo administrativo y la junta directiva de la empresa, con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo que seguramente resultará satisfactorio para ambas partes interesadas.

Se le advierte que en caso de no presentarse usted, se actuará de forma legal y no nos gustaría que esto llegase a ocurrir, por lo tanto se le reitera presentarse a la hora y el día ya convenidos anteriormente.

Atte.

Seto Kaiba

Director ejecutivo y presidente de K.C.

─ ¿Señora ya terminó de redactar el documento? ─ El joven Seto Kaiba dueño, presidente y director de Kaiba Corp. a sus cortos 13 años de edad es un muchacho de lo mas frio y calculador, su gran sueño navideño es el de crear un convenio con el señor Claus para distribuir su tecnología en los juguetes que cada año el viajero navideño reparte alrededor del mundo ─ ¡Es urgente!

─ Claro Joven, está terminado y ya fue enviado…"Si supieran que el encargado de llevar los regalos bajo el enorme árbol navideño de su mansión es el mayordomo… Ay no pobrecitos, se morirían de la decepción" ─ La secretaria, una mujer madura pero no una anciana, y con hijos de la edad de los hermanos Kaiba, sonreía para sus adentros ya que no era común ver al eternamente serio joven Seto Kaiba, tan emocionado por la visita de un personaje imaginario… Tenía Santa tanta suerte de no existir (más que en la ilusión de los niños), por que le habría dado pena tener que demandar a un pobre anciano que trabaja todo un año y viaja por el mundo entero en una sola noche para llevar alegría a los niños buenos ─ con su permiso joven, me retiro.

─ Adelante, por cierto mañana la quiero temprano, debemos adelantar los preparativos para recibir al señor Claus ─ La noche se acercaba y el castaño miraba por la enorme ventana tras su escritorio, tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro, estaba completamente feliz por lo que vendría pronto, fuera de la oficina su hermano, el pequeño Mokuba, daba los toques finales a su cartita (pliego petitorio).

Afuera del edificio unos chicos se acercaban sigilosamente a la entrada, parecían ladrones profesionales, unos movimientos y se habían librado de los guardias, unos pasos más y llegarían al elevador.

─ Hermano por acá… Bandido tu también… síganme ─ los muchachos llevaban puestos trajes de duendecillos navideños con antifaces, en total eran tres, más o menos de la misma estatura y parecían tener practica en meterse a lugares prohibidos.

─ Vigía, el elevador queda por aquí… déjame dirigir a mí, yo soy el Guía ─ los tres chicos usaban nombres clave, no querían ser reconocidos pero tenían que hacer lo que tenían planeado; subieron al elevador y una vez llegaron a su destino se ocultaron, debían esperar a que todo el personal saliera; el plan era encontrar a Kaiba y…

─ ¿Hola, son los ayudantes de santa?... creo que se adelantaron ¿quieren ver mi lista? ya esta lista jajajajaja, ¿lo ven? un juego de palabras, mi lista está lista, ¿Qué tal? ¿Buen chiste no? Jajajajajaja… ¿Por qué no se ríen? ─ Un pequeño pelinegro les salió al encuentro, el niño estaba bastante inquieto y hablaba demasiado rápido ─ Lindos trajes ¿los usan todo el tiempo?, ¿Qué hacen en verano?, ¿tienen playas en el polo norte? ─ Los tres chicos intentaban escabullirse ─ ¿A dónde van?, ¿son espías de Santa?, ¿quieren robar los planos de mi hermano Seto?, ¿o los envió para vigilarlo?

─ Calla enano ─ uno de ellos tomó al niño por el cuello y le cubrió la boca ─ Bandido dame el cloroformo, este pequeño debe tomar una siesta ─ el chico apodado Bandido le pasó una botella y el muchacho colocó un poco del liquido en un pañuelo y lo aplicó a la nariz del niño, unos segundos después el pequeño Mokuba ya estaba en el país de los sueños.

─ Vaya niño tan exasperante, ¿me pregunto cómo lo aguanta Kaiba? ─ dijo uno de los supuestos duendes de ojos lilas y piel bronceada dejando con cuidado al dormido Mokuba en el sillón.

─ Shhh, cállate Guía, nos delatarás… tenemos que entrar a la oficina del ricachón sin ser vistos... ─ el otro duende tenía los ojos del mismo color y su voz sonaba casi igual a la de su compañero, si, estos dos eran hermanos.

─ Si y luego lo dormimos también, y saqueamos la caja fuerte ─ el último pensaba en voz alta, se notaba que sus ojos eran azules y bajo el gorro verde se le escapó un mechón blanco. (Adivinen quienes son).

─ No y definitivamente no Bandido… ─ los duendes hermanos lo reprendieron y le propinaron un coscorrón bien dado, al mismo tiempo.

─ Eso duele… par de atarantados yo solo decía ─ el duende peliblanco se quitó el gorro para sobarse dejando ver por completo su murcielaguesco peinado esponjado y luego lo colocó de nuevo con cuidado de no dejar nada a la vista que lo pudiera delatar.

─ De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan?... ¿Los dormimos a todos o esperamos a que se vayan? ─ preguntaron los duendes oji-lilas ─ ¿Bandido?

─ Nos ocultaremos y en cuanto todos se vayan atacamos… de acuerdo a lo que logré escuchar de la conversación telefónica entre los chibis, Kaiba se queda hasta tarde durante la temporada de fiestas ─ el trío de supuestos duendes cuchicheaban hechos circulo de tras del sillón donde habían dejado a Mokuba.

─ Muy bien, esa será la táctica…

─ Bien investigado Bandido…

─ Gracias, gracias si lo sé, soy un as… deberían llamarme As en vez de Bandido, el As de los ladrones… Por cierto ¿seguros que no quieren que asaltemos la caja? ─ Con esto el duende ladrón se ganó una tanda de coscorrones ─ basta ya, son dos contra uno, no es justo no me dejan defenderme.

Los chicos tomaron escondites por separado, esperando el momento indicado para atacar; Guía se ocultó dentro de un enorme jarrón, Vigía se metió atrás de un macetón con un arbusto y Bandido utilizó el respaldo del sillón para llegar a la ventila. Las luces del edificio se iban apagando conforme se vaciaba, pronto el edificio quedó vacío y a oscuras excluyendo la oficina de Seto y la sala donde Mokuba seguía dormido, dentro del ducto de ventilación Bandido había encontrado una caja metálica llena de cables de colores y arrancó uno.

─ Adiós a las cámaras de seguridad y a todo lo que pudieran haber captado Je-je-je.

Unos minutos después de asegurarse que Kaiba no iba a ir a ningún lado, los chicos salieron de su escondite, se reunieron en el sofá para ponerse de acuerdo, no llevaban más de una hora en el edificio y no había peligro de que Mokuba despertara, después de todo ya era tarde para que un niño estuviera despierto y seguramente dormiría hasta el amanecer.

─ Bien Guía, Bandido ¿tienen las aplicaciones listas? ─ Los nombrados asintieron y se acercaron un poco a la entrada de la oficina.

─ Vigía ya sabes qué hacer… ─ uno de los oji-lilas se asomó por la puerta con cautela, adentro del lugar Seto se masajeaba las sienes después de un largo y pesado día; Vigía hizo una seña y los otros dos entraron tras él.

─ Aquí vamos… ─ los chicos rodaron habitación a dentro encendiendo sus celulares y levantándose al momento en el centro de esta, asuntado de paso a Kaiba.

─ No funcionará, desconecte el botón de seguridad… Chicos ¡YA, TRES, DOS, UNO! ─ Los celulares se iluminaron y comenzaron a tocar una canción pegajosa.

─ ¡NOCHE DE PAZ, NO!

─ ¡NOCHE DE ROCK!

─ ¡TODO DUERME EN KAIBA CORP!

─ ¡INCLUIDO MOKUBA QUE EN LA SALA ESTA!

─ ¡AQUÍ ESTA SETO CON SU GELIDA FAZ!

─ ¡BRILLA EN LA CALLE UN FAROL…! ¡BRILLA EN LA CALLE EL FAROL!

─ OTRA VEZ ─ el trió de improvisados duendecillos navideños cantantes, comenzaba a hartar a Kaiba.

─ Basta… eso ni siquiera rima… ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA! ─ El trío se detuvo en seco, y se miraron unos segundos.

─ ¡Uuy que genio!... ya cásate, ¿no ves que?… UNO DOS TRES…

─ HOY ES DIA DE ESTAR CONTENTOS FALALALALA… LALALALA…

─Y NO QUEREMOS ESTAR MUERTOS FALALALALA… LALALALA…

─ SI NO CANTAMOS NOS ARRESTAN FALALA, FALALA LALALA…

─ ASI QUE TE CANTAREMOS FALALALALA… LALALALAAAAAA

─ Eso tampoco rima, lárguense ya… No, esperen un momento ─ Seto se levanto de su asiento le dio la vuelta al enorme escritorio y se acercó al trió ─ yo los conozco…

─ No, no es ciertou… nosotros ser extrangerous, este ser nuestrou primer día en la city ─ el duende de ojos azules se había puesto bastante nervioso y comenzó a hablar con acento.

─ No lo creo… acaban de cantar sin acento alguno, no me engañan ─ Seto le arranco el antifaz al oji-azul y el gorro a uno de los oji-lilas ─ LO SABIA, SON LOS TRES CHIFLADOS… ¿no se supone que cuando los corrieron de su trabajo esta mañana, debían regresar los trajes? Malik (alias Guía), Marik (alias Vigía) y Bakura (alias Bandido) ─ al saberse descubiertos los chicos se quitaron el resto de gorros y antifaces.

─ No, nos arrestaron no nos corrieron, pero debemos cumplir con el servicio comunitario, ahora tenemos que cantar villancicos durante 32 horas para pagar nuestra condena… ─ habló Malik.

─ Si y como fuimos arrestados en tu centro comercial, decidimos que tu tenias que ser nuestra primera víctima, es decir, espectador. ─ Finalizó Marik.

─ Es verdad, además fuimos arrestados siendo inocentes… juro que no sé cómo llegó el dinero de Santa a mi mochila… bueno si lo sé, pero no lo hago a propósito (Bakura no es ladrón, es cleptómano con un poco de mitómano) estoy enfermo y la terapia no parece funcionar… ─ Bakura se había sentado en el enorme escritorio de Seto jugando a hacer trucos de magia con una pluma de plata pura ─ linda pluma, ahora la vez y ahora ya no.

─ Devuélvela o les diré a tus padres que abandonaste la terapia hace meses…

─ ¿Me estas vigilando? Aww, que dulce de tu parte que te preocupes tanto por mi… ¿teniendo tanto dinero no eres capaz de comprarte una vida? ─ Seto extendió la mano y el peliblanco le dio el dichoso lápiz ─ ya, ahí lo tienes… ni que fuera tan valioso ─ Bakura sonrió ─ de todas formas prefiero el oro, la plata me da alergia.

─ No te vigilo, pero antes de contratar al personal se investigan sus antecedentes… no te iba a contratar, pero tus padres rogaron tanto para que pudieras, según ellos, tener un buen futuro algún día… ─ Seto guardó la pluma en un cajón ─ y bájate de mi escritorio es de cedro pulido y lo deslustras.

─ Bueno nosotros ya cumplimos con cantarte, ya nos vamos ─ Ya era algo tarde y el trío comenzaba a bostezar ─ Sayonara, aún tenemos otras casas que visitar, fue un placer molestarte, es decir verte.

Una vez los chicos se fueron, Seto fue a revisar a Mokuba, el pequeño pelinegro babeaba sobre el cojín así que Seto lo acomodó mejor en el sillón, luego regresó a su oficina acomodó unos papeles y se quedó mirando la ciudad por el ventanal.

─ Este día no pareció tanto una pérdida de tiempo… y el 24 será mucho mejor.

Rato más tarde, ya en la mansión Kaiba Seto se dirigió a su habitación a seguir trabajando y luego tal vez dormiría… si la emoción de la llagada de Santa lo dejaba hacerlo.

Próxima carta/pliego petitorio de Mokuba.


	4. El pliego petitorio de Mokuba

**Especial navideño: Cartas a Santa Claus**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué regalos pedirían los chicos de Yugioh en navidad?, pues aquí lo verán… no importa la edad que tengan, un niño nunca deja de creer.

**Yugioh! No me pertenece…** Aunque, tal vez sea buena idea pedírselo a Santa este año.

Carta de Mokuba Kaiba, 9 años:

De: Mokuba.

Para: Santa.

Querido Santa este año me he portado súper duper estupendamente bien, bueno, tal vez te lleguen algunos rumores sobre algo que hice con Yugi y Ryou hace tiempo, te pido que no les hagas caso, y esta vez solamente te quiero pedir unas cosillas…

Quiero un auto de carreras real.

Una pista de carreas.

Un poni.

Un Pegaso.

Un unicornio.

Un perrito.

Una montaña rusa.

Un tiranosaurio.

Un trineo.

Un jet pack.

Uno de tus duendecillos para que me ayude con mi tarea.

Un ajedrez.

Una mini-motocicleta.

Una piscina para mí solo.

Un árbol mutante que en vez de fruta de helado.

Un balón o pelota de cada deporte existente.

Un ejército de hormigas.

Un helicóptero, pero que sea real no como el del año pasado...

OoOoOo

─ Mokuba es hora… dijiste que querías acompañarme a la oficina o ¿no? ─ Seto se había asomado a la puerta del pequeño moreno, interrumpiéndolo.

─ ¿Eh?... a si ¿verdad?, ya me alisto ─ Mokuba bajó de su cama, entró al baño y dos segundos después regresó con la cara húmeda ─ Listo, ya me bañé, vámonos ─ Seto rodó los ojos.

El pequeño moreno jaló a su hermano rumbo a la entrada donde ya los aguardaba su limusina…

─ ¿Por qué escogiste la pequeña?... ¿No querías llamar la atención?... Jajaja buen chiste ¿no? ─ Seto simplemente suspiró y subió al auto seguido de cerca por Mokuba.

El niño una vez más sacó la hoja que llevaba en el bolsillo y continuó escribiendo su carta.

OoOoOo

Hola otra vez Santa, disculpa mi hermano me interrumpió, pero no hay problema, aquí continuó con mi cartita:

También quiero una granja.

Unos mega-patines con motor turbo.

Un juego de realidad virtual.

Una rana.

Un arco con flechas.

Un rifle de asalto para el juego que me trajiste el año pasado.

Una visita a la fábrica de Willie Wonka.

Un Oompa Loompa.

A Elmo.

Un elefante.

Mi propio circo.

A Robocop.

Un hermano gemelo como el de Marik…

OoOoOo

─ Listo, llegamos Mokuba… escucha tengo mucho que hacer hoy así que te quedaras en la estancia fuera de mi oficina y por favor no rompas nada ─ el joven castaño daba indicaciones al menor mientras subían por el elevador.

─ No te preocupes Seto ni-sama… no romperé nada, yo también tengo cosas que hacer… es una suerte que sean vacaciones.

Los chicos llegaron al último piso y Seto entró a su oficina mientras el pequeño pelinegro se instalaba en la alfombra de la sala y seguía con su trabajo.

OoOoOo

También quiero un perro.

Un gato.

Una víbora.

Un espejo mágico.

Una enorme paleta de caramelo… Ignora a los que dicen que el azúcar me vuelve loco, mienten.

Un concierto privado de W-inds, en mi cuarto de juegos cada año.

Mi propia maquina de palomitas.

A los bailarines de Thriller con todo y disfraz.

Los poderes de Superman.

Saber quiénes son los padres de Peter Parker y que fue de ellos.

Una línea completa de cosplays.

Conocer alguno de tus ayudantes.

Alguna antigüedad hechizada para vender por internet.

Internet gratis de por vida. _(N/a: Nyaaa!, yo también quiero eso!)_

Una bazuca de fotones.

Un detector de tesoros.

Un delfín.

Mi propio parque acuático.

Un tobogán.

Una alberca de pelotas.

Un pastel como los que prepara tía Motou.

Un camión de volteo.

Una aplanadora.

Mi propio programa de televisión.

Una maquina de karaoke.

Una máquina de rayos X para jugar con Yugi y Ryou.

Un piano para la sala de mi habitación.

Libros de vampiros de todo el mundo.

Una piñata rellena hasta el tope.

Una geisha para que atienda a mis invitados y me lea cuentos.

Un permiso para hacer pijamadas al menos una vez al mes, expedido por mi abogado, firmado por mi hermano dando su aprobación y debidamente notariado, para que Seto no me las prohíba después.

También quiero juguetes vivientes, como los de esa famosa película vieja… ¡Pequeños guerreros!, esa del Comando Elite y los Hormigones ¿o eran Gorgonzolas?, bueno ya sabes, de esos.

Una membrecía del videoclub Domino Video Center.

Mi propia disquera.

Un hombre lobo.

Un automóvil hibrido.

Un canario.

Un tanque.

Un uniforme militar.

Un entrenador para hacerme espía internacional.

Mi equipo de DJ.

Un teléfono celular con las mejores aplicaciones y de última generación.

Un radio comunicador.

Un videojuego portátil.

Juro que no estoy comiendo azúcar y aún si lo estuviera haciendo no me afectaría... es tan solo que he bebido dos litros de refresco y la emoción de escribirte me aloca HAJAJAJA… aún no termino espera un poco…

OoOoOo

Mokuba corrió rumbo al baño; apenas comenzaba a atardecer y el chiquillo ya comenzaba a aburrirse, los asistentes de Seto le daban todo lo que quisiera y probaba algunas de las nuevas invenciones de su hermano, pero aún así no era suficiente, para Mokuba, el día estaba pasando lentamente y para colmo no se le ocurrían mas peticiones para Santa, ¿Qué podría pedirle un niño que prácticamente lo tiene todo?

─ Definitivamente debo pensar más cosas… tal vez si le pido mas mutantes… No, dudo mucho que santa quiera meter mutantes en su bolsa ─ el pelinegro se acostó en el sillón poniendo los brazos bajo su nuca, bastante desanimado ─ Santa dame ideas… debería donar mis juguetes a los niños huérfanos, así tendría menos cosas y podría pedir más, además que eso me daría meritos con Santa y tal vez le demuestre un par de cosas a mi hermano… si eso es lo que haré y además hmmm… ¡YATTA!

OoOoOo

Hola de nuevo Santa, lo último que quiero pedirte es que convenzas a Seto ni-sama para que me deje dar una fiesta navideña en nuestra casa el día 25, para invitar a todos nuestros amigos y por favor dile que ese día no trabaje por que quiero estar con él… ah por supuesto que tu también estas invitado.

Atte. Mokuba Kaiba.

─ Que bien por fin acabé… ¿será muy larga?... Nah ─ el pequeño pelinegro comenzó a saltar en el sillón cuando unos ruidos raros captaron su atención ─ ¿Que? ─ Unas sombras extrañas se acercaban por el pasillo, la forma que tenían emocionaron demasiado al pequeñín.

─ ¿Hola, son los ayudantes de santa?... creo que se adelantaron ¿quieren ver mi lista? ya esta lista jajajajaja, ¿lo ven? un juego de palabras, mi lista está lista, ¿Qué tal? ¿Buen chiste no? Jajajajajaja… ¿Por qué no se ríen? ─ Mokuba les salió al encuentro, estaba bastante emocionado era la primera vez que veía a un ayudante de santa en persona ─ Lindos trajes ¿los usan todo el tiempo?, ¿Qué hacen en verano?, ¿tienen playas en el polo norte? ─ Los tres duendes intentaban escabullirse ─ ¿A dónde van?, ¿son espías de Santa?, ¿quieren robar los planos de mi hermano Seto?, ¿o los envió para vigilarlo?

─ Calla enano ─ uno de ellos tomó al niño por el cuello y le cubrió la boca ─ Bandido dame el cloroformo, este pequeño debe tomar una siesta ─ el chico apodado Bandido le pasó una botella y el muchacho colocó un poco del liquido en un pañuelo y lo aplicó a la nariz del niño, unos segundos después, el pequeño Mokuba ya estaba en el país de los sueños…

Era un lugar lleno de luz, Mokuba abrió los ojos, el sitio olía delicioso era un enorme campo cubierto de caramelos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

─ Estoy en el paraíso… si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar ─ el niño corrió hacia el horizonte recogiendo los caramelos que le salían al paso y dando mordidas a los troncos de los arboles hechos de chocolate ─ delicioso chocolate ¡SIII, ASOMBROSO UN ÁRBOL DE HELADOS, GRACIAS SANTA! Este helado esta dulcísimo me encanta ─ de pronto comenzó a temblar.

─ No ¿Qué pasa, que es esto? ─ el lugar comenzó a derretirse ─ ¡NOOOO!

─ Mokuba, despierta ya es hora de ir a casa ─ el niño abrió los ojos, su hermano Seto lo había despertado.

─ ¿Fue un sueño?... hermano, debiste ver el lugar a donde fui… estaba lleno de dulces y los arboles tenían tronco de chocolate y uno de ellos daba helados, debiste probarlo era lo más delicioso del mundo… creo que ese lugar era mucho mejor que la fábrica de Willie Wonka ─ de pronto pareció recordar algo ─ ¿y los duendes?, ¿Los viste, que querían?, ¿eran espías? ─ Seto se rió.

─ No Mokuba, ellos no eran… ─ se detuvo al ver el rostro tan ilusionado de su hermanito ─ espías, solo vinieron a cantar un rato y luego se fueron, dijeron que tenían prisa y que te portaras bien o no vendrían de nuevo ─ le revolvió el cabello un poco ─ ahora vámonos que ya es tarde.

─ De acuerdo, solo que ahora tendré que borrar unas cuantas cosas de mi lista jajajaja ─ Mokuba daba saltos por delante de su hermano mientras ambos recorrían el pasillo rumbo a la salida ─ ¡fue un día fenomenal hermano!

Fin carta cuatro, próximamente la carta de los gemelos Ishtar, si porque los que somos gemelos debemos ahorrar papel en esta temporada, saludos a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer este fic y en cuanto consiga el internet en mi casa que no sé cuándo será porque la situación esta terrible, yo espero que pronto… bueno, esperen mas cartas pronto y lo que pasará en la fiesta navideña de Mokuba ja-ne.


	5. El deseo de los gemelos y Ryou

**Especial navideño: Cartas a Santa Claus**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué regalos pedirían los chicos de Yugioh en navidad?, pues aquí lo verán… no importa la edad que tengan, un niño nunca deja de creer.

**Yugioh! No me pertenece…** Aunque, tal vez sea buena idea pedírselo a Santa este año.

Por falta de tiempo en esta entrega las cartas vendrán al dos por uno y esperen la fiesta de navidad de Mokuba (solo espero tener tiempo para subirla el 25 si no puedo ese día espérenla el 26 o el 28 ya que tenemos visitas y así es difícil, que horror, se van hasta año nuevo).

Carta de los gemelos Ishtar:

Hola bueno esta será la primera vez que escribimos, ya que en Egipto no teníamos nada así, pero según Marik, le dijo Yugi, que le dijeron sus abuelos cuando era pequeño, Si, ¿puedes creerlo? pequeño, imagínate al enano siendo más pequeño todavía, eso sí que es gracioso; pues bien el enanito es decir, el hermanito de Yami (casi amigo y compañero de club, nuestro), le dijo a mi hermano que aquí hay en diciembre un sujeto mágico que eres tú, que cada año le trae regalos a los chicos que se portan bien bueno pues nosotros no nos portamos bien, es la verdad, pero no somos malos porque si, simplemente que hacemos algunas travesuras por aburrimiento, las víctimas son un daño colateral y a decir verdad no las tenemos contempladas solo pasan, que podemos decir, no somos adivinos para saber si no habrá algún distraído que caiga… pues, señor anciano mágico volador, dicen que eres capaz de conceder deseos y esas cosas…

OoOoOo

─ Aún no entiendo porque tuvieron que ponernos unos nombres tan ridículos… se supone que los renos se llaman así, no los duendes, no me quiero llamar Ángel, si se trata de llamarse como un duende prefiero llamarme Bandolero, bandido o algo por el estilo… ─ La voz ya conocida de Bakura los hizo abandonar su escritura; junto al peliblanco venía Mai peinada de dos trenzas, ambos con disfraces de duendecillos navideños ─ Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?... llegaron temprano.

─ Están escribiendo algo… déjenme verlo ─ los gemelos ocultaron la hoja, mientras la rubia intentaba ver lo ahí escrito ─ dulzuras, no sabía que fueran tímidos ─ los gemelos enrojecieron.

─ No somos tímidos, es solo que es algo personal ─ Malik fue el que contestó.

─ Hey, ya llegó el jefe… ─ Mai señaló al señor que venía entrando (se encontraban en una zona de vestidores, como los de un gimnasio), era un hombre de larga barba blanca pero delgado, el tipo los saludó y luego se fue a cambiar de ropa.

─ Tiene suerte ─ completó Bakura ─ solamente tiene 3 años trabajando aquí y ni un solo niño se ha atrevido a tocarlo ─ sonrió macabramente ─ el último fue atacado por un par de niños, fue un verdadero milagro ver de quienes se trataba.

─ Es cierto, pero esos pobres no lo hicieron intencionalmente, los debieron ver Malik y Marik, esos dos estaban realmente asustados, pobres niños ─ los gemelos se interesaron en saber más del tema.

─ ¿Y de quienes estamos hablando? ─ preguntaron al unísono, Bakura lanzó una carcajada.

─ Yugi y Ryou… ─ respondió la rubia negando con la cabeza ─ pobre de Yami ─ luego se rió ─ luego de la fechoría de Yugi, Yami tuvo que buscarlo por toda la tienda, departamento por departamento y no solo a él, también a Ryou porque el muy flojo de Bakura se negó a hacerlo y todo por querer tomarse la foto con Santa el solo ese año ─ al escuchar eso el peliblanco dejó de reír.

─ Hey, eso no fue así… yo solo quería uno de esos bastones de caramelo, además el culpable de todo fue Mokuba.

─ ¿Mokuba, que les hiso? ─ Los rubios lo rodearon bastante curiosos ─ ¡vamos, dinos ya!

─ Se los contaré todo… Ocurrió hace tres años, los chibis estaban formados para ver a Santa todo estaba en orden Ryou y Yugi platicaban muy emocionados hasta que llegó Mokubazilla, en verdad ese niño da miedo; resulta que el chibi Kaiba les dijo a mi hermanito y al aibou de Yami que ese santa le parecía extraño y que estaba al 100% seguro que no era un Santa oficial de Kaiba corp., y que probablemente sería un secuestrador ─ Bakura les contaba lo sucedido mientras los miraba seriamente ─ Ryou se puso tenso, quise calmarlo pero saben lo pésimo que soy con las palabras de aliento, o sea no soy Yami, y me molestó bastante que ese enano torturara a mi hermanito porque soy el único con ese derecho sobre él, pues como les decía Ryou estaba completamente aterrado y no se diga de Yugi creo que estuvo a punto de desmayarse… y ¿dónde estaba Yami mientras pasaba todo eso?... ─ el albino dio un rápido vistazo a Mai quien se retocaba el cabello ─ estaba babeando por alguien que está muy pero muy, fuera de su alcance, además de estar prácticamente acorralado por Tea… por cierto debieron verlo era un show esa chica no dejaba de balbucear sobre matrimonio y Yami no dejaba de ver a esa otra muchachita… pero no estaba hablando de eso… ─ Suspiró ─ tocó el turno de Yugi, estaba algo lloroso ya saben cómo es el, Santa quiso calmarlo un poco haciéndole platica, pero el enanito solo contestaba con monosílabos y moviendo la cabeza y cuando llegó el turno de la foto y Santa lo abrazó… Yugi se volvió loco, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz pero bien dado, tomó un bastón de caramelo y se lo estrelló en la cabeza para luego salir corriendo y gritando así: ¡Hombre extraño, es un extraño me quiere secuestrar! ─ Bakura corría en círculos intentando imitar la voz de Yugi y gritando en voz baja ─ Fue asombroso deberían haber estado allí, creo que ese chibi le rompió la nariz y cuando al fin Yami se dio cuenta, salió tras él pero lo perdió de vista en la zapatería de aquí enfrente… ─ los gemelos no paraban de reír ─ luego tocó el turno de Ryou tuve que empujarlo hasta que quedó frente al dolorido y amoratado Santa, Ryou fue un poco más sutil, solamente le pateo la pierna y como el si había visto por donde se fue Yugi, corrió tras el ─ todos rieron ─ un par de horas más tarde los encontraron ocultos y aterrorizados en la juguetería, cuando su madre y la mía llegaron nos castigaron, a Yami por perder a su hermanito de vista y a mí por dejar a Ryou andar solo por ahí con una crisis nerviosa, claro Kaiba también castigó a Mokuba y nuestras madres tuvieron que pagar una multa por lastimar al pobre tipo, jejeje y esa fue la última navidad como santa de aquel sujeto, al siguiente año vino este que ahora tenemos y esa es toda la historia.

─ ¿En serio Yugi le rompió la nariz? ─ fue Malik el que preguntó.

─ Por supuesto, si hay que ver la fuerza de ese enano cuando está aterrorizado y no olviden su velocidad, corrió tan rápido que Ryou solo me dijo que se guió por la estela de polvo que había dejado tras de sí ─ los chicos reían tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que una silueta extraña los estaba observando está colocó algo en la mochila de Bakura mientras conversaban y luego se alejó.

Unos minutos más tarde en la sala central del Kaibamall (La tienda departamental más completa de todo Japón) todo estaba ordenado y listo para la llegada de los niños, la mayoría desconocidos para ellos pero un par no, esos dos se reunían ahí por primera vez desde hace 3 años.

─ Oye Bakura ¿ese no es tu hermano con Yugi y Amane? ─ el peliblanco miró a donde Malik señalaba.

─ ¿Qué?... es cierto, se supone que ya terminó su veto de 3 años, ¡Qué bueno que traje estos antifaces! ─ Bakura se amarro el cabello y lo ocultó bajo su gorro de duende poniéndose su antifaz ─ tomen, se supone que no nos deben reconocer, somos ayudantes de Santa, oculten su cabello también, menos tu Mai solo con el antifaz es suficiente… no quiero que arruines tu peinado.

─ Gracias bad boy ─ Los pequeños ya comenzaban a desesperarse y dar empujones ─ ¡Muy bien chicos, para esto fuimos entrenados, llego la hora de actuar!

Los cuatro salieron de los vestidores y se acercaron a los niños para poner orden…

─ ¡Niños no se empujen, si siguen así Santa no los recibirá y ustedes terminaran con carbón en lugar de regalos! ─ fue Mai quien hablo tratando de disimular su voz como la de una niña.

─ ¡Obedezcan a Regina (Mai), es la segunda al mando de Santa, el señor Claus los recibirá de uno en uno, hay tiempo para todos, no se desesperen… ─ esta vez fueron los duendes gemelos de ojos lilas ─… tomen sus distancias, primero van los más pequeños!

─ ¡Hola niños soy Ángel, Cicerón el guía y Artemis el vigía, los llevaran a la central del Polo Norte donde Santa los espera, ahí podrán pedirle sus obsequios y no olviden tomarse una foto antes de salir, solo costará 50 Yens, pídanle a sus mamis una foto con Santa! ─ dijo el duende de ojos azules y piel extremadamente clara mientras sostenía una cámara, en eso uno de los niños se le acercó, para su mala suerte conocía bastante bien a ese niño.

─ ¿Disculpe señor Ángel? ─ Ángel (Bakura) volteó a verlo ─ mi amigo Yugi y yo queremos saber si el santa de este año es real.

─ Claro que si niño, ahora vete a tu lugar ─ dijo lo mas cortante que pudo, Ryou puso sus ojos llorosos ─ Por favor no me mires así… de acuerdo, si Ryou, el Santa de este año es un santa oficial entrenado por el verdadero y certificado por la compañía Kaiba, ¿eso es todo? ─ Ryou asintió y se alejo muy emocionado para contárselo a Yugi y Amane.

─ ¡¿Oyeron eso?, es real y sus ayudantes hasta se saben mi nombre! ─ Los chibis se pusieron a platicar sobre eso.

─ Buen trabajo en calmar a tu hermanito… Ángel ─ Regina (Mai), colocó su mano en el hombro del oji-azul ─ y decías que no eras como Yami.

─ No te burles Regina, es mi buena acción navideña… y así puedo comer los bastones de caramelo que yo quiera ─ de entre su chaleco sacó uno y se puso a comerlo.

─ No quiero saber de dónde sacaste eso…

Un par de horas más tarde la duendecilla llamaba al siguiente…

─ Muy bien el próximo eres tu Ryou Bakura, por favor sigue a Cicerón y Artemis, ellos te indicaran el camino y Feliz navidad… ─ dentro del mini polo norte y sentado en una enorme silla se encontraba el barbón anciano mágico.

─ Ho-jo-jo, feliz navidad pequeño Ryou, dime ¿cuál es tu deseo? ─ El peliblanco menor se acercó algo tímido y le entregó su carta ─ el anciano se colocó unos anteojos y la leyó…

Carta de Ryou Bakura 9 años:

Querido Santa este año me he portado muy bien, no soy de pedir muchas cosas, la verdad es que mis padres me cumplen todo y soy feliz, lo único que me gustaría es que mi hermano no me molestara tanto, no es que sea malo pero a veces siento que no me quiere… él no era así cuando éramos pequeños, yo se que en el fondo sigue siendo el hermano que conocí pero su enfermedad le impide demostrarlo, mamá y papá dicen que solo finge para llamar su atención pero la verdad yo no creo eso, yo digo que en verdad está enfermo y que necesitará de nuestra comprensión y ayuda… bueno ese es mi deseo aunque sea solo un día que mi hermano se porte bien conmigo y con Amane nuestra hermanita, no quiero que sea un ángel lo único que pido es que se parezca solo un poquititito al hermano mayor de Yugi, el es muy amable con todos y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano aunque él lo niegue, eso es todo lo que pido.

─ Bien Ryou, intentaré hacer lo posible pero mientras toma un bastón de dulce, tal vez en navidad o en alguna otra ocasión logres que tu hermano sea un poco más amable, si está enfermo debes ayudarle en lo que puedas a que se sienta mejor pero sin agobiarlo y él podría agradecértelo en un futuro, que tenas una feliz navidad Ryou.

─ Gracias Santa y feliz navidad a ti también.

OoOoOo

Apenas era el medio día cuando apareció la policía; era la hora de almorzar de los chicos y estaban reunidos en los vestidores charlaban incluso con el falso señor Claus, Bakura sacó su almuerzo de su mochila pero al momento de ella cayó una cajita, al momento que tocó el suelo está se abrió dejando ver la billetera del señor, todos se sorprendieron incluso Bakura pues no recordaba haberla tomado.

─ ¿Una billetera? ¡Ay no!... "¿Qué es esto? Tan mal estoy para no recordar algo así"… Yo no… no se… yo no la tomé lo juro, o tal vez si, no lo sé ─ todos lo miraban, no podían creerlo, todos habían estado juntos en los vestidores era imposible que no lo hubieran visto ─ ¿Qué rayos está pasando?, creo que necesito ayuda… ─ Bakura estaba casi hiperventilando ─ mis padres me matarán.

─ No lo hiciste tu… esto es una trampa… ─ dijo Malik.

─ Si, ¿pero de quien?, ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel? ─ completó Marik.

─ Debió ser alguien que quería sacar a Bakura de la jugada… tranquilo Bakura, no fuiste tú, estuvimos contigo todo el tiempo ─ Mai intentaba recordar quien mas había estado en los vestidores esa mañana ─ ¡un momento!… eso es, esta mañana vi entrar a una niña, era rubia pero no la vi bien, no estoy muy segura de quien podría ser…

─ Yo si… ¡esto me huele a Rebecca por todas partes! ─ Recordó el peliblanco ─ hace un par de meses tomé sin permiso un anillo suyo, pero lo hice por lo que ustedes ya saben, le dije a Ryou que se lo devolviera y le pidiera disculpas en mi nombre… creí que todo estaría bien pero es vil comadreja me las pagará…

─ Nadie te creería, y la policía ya está aquí ─ una vocecilla salió de detrás de él, la rubiecita por fin dio la cara ─ por favor soy una pequeña niña de 8 años…

─ Tú, pequeña arpía… con perdón de Mai y sus cartas favoritas ─ Bakura la tomó del cuello y ella se puso a llorar.

─ Auxilio, policía me está lastimando el ladrón… ─ un par de agentes entraron y alejaron a Bakura de Rebecca, Malik y Marik intervinieron en su ayuda.

─ Oigan déjenlo en paz, el no hizo nada, todo es una treta de eta mocosa ─ los gemelos señalaron a la rubiecilla pero tal y como lo había dicho nadie les creyó.

Los oficiales se llevaron al trío que juro vengarse de Rebecca y Kaiba pues en el fondo pensaban que el castaño había tenido algo que ver; en prisión esperaban al juez para que los procesaran, los gemelos viendo que tardarían tomaron un lápiz y retomaron su trabajo…

OoOoOo

Bueno nosotros aquí otra vez, anciano mágico…

─ ¿Qué hacen?, ¿no creen que sea muy pronto para un testamento? ─ preguntó acercándose Bakura.

─ No es un testamento, es una carta para el anciano mágico de invierno…

─ ¿Anciano mágico invernal?... Ahh, se refieren a Santa Claus… deberían pedirle algo grandioso, ya que será su última navidad con regalos.

─ ¿El tipo barbón gordo del traje rojo es el anciano mágico?, Wow y nosotros que pensábamos que era una tradición con especie de abuelo atendiendo a todos sus nietos… Y ¿a qué te refieres con última navidad? ─ preguntó Malik.

─ A que como ya tienen catorce es su última oportunidad de pedir algo asombroso ─ Bakura se sentó en la litera superior para ver mejor el dichoso papel.

─ Pero esta es nuestra primera navidad, no puede ser la última también, no es justo… desde que llegamos cada año en invierno regresábamos a Egipto, esta es la primera vez que nos quedaremos en Japón, Yugi no nos dijo nada de esto.

─ Es obvio, el es un niño todavía, aún le quedan muchas navidades, por eso les digo que pidan algo asombroso, ¡algo tan grande que les sea imposible olvidar! ─ los gemelos lo miraron y asintieron entre ellos.

─ ¡Lo haremos, nuestra primera navidad será grandiosa!...

Anciano… es decir Santa, nosotros jamás hemos visto nieve… sé que es mucho pedir que hagas nevar pero en verdad es algo que deseamos mucho, cada año en invierno vamos de visita a Egipto y nunca nos ha tocado ver nevar, eso es lo que queremos, mi hermanito y yo queremos una blanca navidad, si lo puedes hacer te lo agradeceremos eternamente.

─ Eso si sería algo extremadamente inolvidable y mas porque desde hacer un par de años no cae nieve en Dominó, sería un verdadero milagro y espero verlo ─ Bakura los miraba, realmente lo habían conmovido pero jamás lo aceptaría y le daba algo de pena haber arrastrado a sus amigos en ese problema.

Algunos minutos después llegó el juez y como todavía eran menores de edad y era su primer crimen (Ya que los gemelos fueron detenidos por obstrucción) optaron por darles la pena mínima, trabajo comunitario, debían cantar villancicos de casa en casa por 32 horas; los chicos decidieron volver al centro comercial por el resto de sus trajes y sus cosas, se pusieron de acuerdo de cómo y dónde irían (atacarían) primero, una visita rápida de unos vándalos encapuchados a casa de Rebecca y comenzarían cantándole a Seto.

La noche estaba por terminar, llevaban 15 horas cantando y los tres muchachos volvían a sus casas para un par de horas de descanso antes de volver a la carga, querían terminar lo más pronto posible, por suerte habían decidido que sus padres o tutores no se enteraran de nada, en casa de los Ishtar no habría problema ya que esa noche tanto Ishizu como Odión no estarían; para Bakura fue un poco más difícil, sus padres lo habían estado esperando toda la noche y Ryou que se había levantado temprano los acompañaba.

─ Oh-ho… hola mamá, papá, niño… ¿Qué paso?... ah sí lo olvidé, debí avisarles que me quedaría en casa de los Ishtar ¿cierto?, en verdad lo lamento, bueno no pudimos dormir mucho, nos divertimos bastante contando historias y prácticamente ellos tienen las más horribles sobre Egipto, jugamos un poco de videojuegos y se nos fue la noche así que me voy a dormir un rato antes de irme otra vez… ¡ADORO LAS VACACIONES!... Me voy a descansar un poco, los chicos me esperan en tres horas para ir a la arcada… no, no puedo llevar a Ryou ni a la niña, asuntos del club, adiós ─ los padres del chico se miraron no sabían si decía la verdad o no pero la fluidez con que había hablado no les daba muy buena espina, aún así no se atrevieron a preguntarle más y terminaron por dejarlo irse; al trío le vendría un día muy cansado.

Fin de este capitulo.

_Las cosas continuarán su curso, pero ya no me queda tiempo para contar más, próximamente la fiesta navideña de Mokuba, con la segunda venganza de los duendes contra Rebecca, esperen diversión en la fiesta que vendrá y feliz navidad y como arriba dije espérenla entre el 26 y 28, perdón por cualquier molestia ya que parece estar algo enredado… ¡Ho-jo-jo felices fiestas!_


	6. La Gran fiesta de Mokuba

**Final especial navideño y La gran fiesta de Mokuba.**

Llegó el día de la gran fiesta, porque en una fiesta no falta diversión, pero primero lo primero, los regalos!…

**Diciembre 25, Mansión Kaiba 8:35 a.m.**

─ Muy bien, quiero ese árbol repleto de regalos para mis invitados… ─ Mokuba revisaba cada detalle para la gran fiesta que ofrecería en unas cuantas horas mas ─ ¡¿Ya está la comida?, los invitados llegaran en tres horas!... ojalá "Espero que sean puntuales" ─ La servidumbre iba y venía de un lado al otro con bandejas y paquetes, decorando, limpiando y arreglando el lugar, la mansión poco a poco cobraba vida bajo la vigilancia del pequeño moreno (quien apenas había reparado en sus regalos).

Mientras en la ciudad, en algunas casas apenas se levantaban para ver los estragos de la noche anterior, ya que no faltaban las indigestiones o la típica deshidratación por exceso de alcohol (cruda o resaca, como gusten llamarla), por su parte los niños se levantaban para ver sus regalos, no faltaba el histérico que al ver simplemente el empaque se ponía a saltar y dar de gritos por toda la casa despertando a sus intoxicados (ebrios) padres quienes se quedaron dormidos en la sala (porque nunca faltan)… Pero no vamos a adentrarnos mucho en sus vidas, no, esos no nos atañen, quienes realmente importan ahora, son un puñado de chicos de ciudad Domino, estos pequeños son bastante conocidos, están los Yamis y los Chibis (Hikaris), veamos...

**Casa/juguetería de la familia Motou 8:40 a.m.**

─ ¡REGALOOOOOOOSSSS!, Yami levántate ya es de día, los regalos ─ el pequeño Yugi saltaba sobre la cama de su hermano para despertarlo.

─ Yugi por favor, cálmate, ya voy… me estas mareando, deja de saltar "¿quién necesita un despertador si se tiene un hermanito?" ─ Yami saltó fuera de la cama para poder huir (y de paso ganarle la carrera al árbol), Yugi continuaba saltando y sus gritos consiguieron despertar a su desvelado abuelo y su agotada madre.

─ ¿Yugi?, ¡¿Qué esperas?!, ya estoy en la escalera, ¿no que querías ser el primero en ver los regalos? ─ Yami se asomó por la puerta sorprendiendo al niño.

─ Hey, ¿cómo hiciste eso?... ─ Yugi rascó su cabeza y luego salió tras su hermano ─ ¡espérame, yo primero! ─ Mientras los adultos iban arrastrando los pies tras los chicos.

─ ¡Yami, Yugi, mucho cuidado por favor! ─ la señora Motou intentaba tranquilizar a sus vástagos pero era algo casi imposible ─ ¡No corran en la escalera, podrían caer!

─ Niños, ya oyeron a su madre, tengan cuidado ─ gritó el abuelo, Yami se detuvo para mirarlo pero su hermano aprovecho para dejarlo atrás.

─ ¡GANE! ─ gritó el niño ─ mira cuantos regalos, este es mío, este también y este… ─ Yugi se acercó a la puerta tomó una pequeña caja aplanada sin etiqueta y luego miró a su hermano.

─ Debió venir con el correo ─ dijo, ya que no recordaba haber visto ese paquete cuando su madre le pidió guardar las cajas.

─ ¿Mami?, este debe ser para alguno de ustedes ─ el niño puso la caja en manos de su madre quien la abrió.

─ Es… es un paquete de su padre ─ dentro de la caja venían algunas cosas envueltas en una especie de tela, a simple vista no tenia forma ─ viene con una carta ─ la tomó y comenzó a leerla…

_Hola mi querida familia, he tenido algunos problemas para comunicarme ya que por desgracia en este lado del mundo donde ahora me encuentro no hay teléfono o al menos no funciona para larga distancia, se sorprenderán saber que el polo norte es algo pequeño y casi no hay muchos paisajes, fue algo difícil conseguir hospedaje en Groenlandia ya que no domino el noruego, así que tuve que continuar mi camino en un barco pescante hasta Alaska, por desgracia es invierno y no podre volver hasta primavera ya que el hielo aquí es demasiado, niños se que hace meses que no los veo y que su madre debe estar preocupada, quiero que sepan que si consigo como volver me verán pronto, haré todo lo posible por estar con ustedes antes de primavera y como no quiero que me olviden les envié algunos recuerdos de mis viajes, solo espero que lleguen ya que no es la primera vez que me regresan la correspondencia, no se preocupen estoy bien y espero verlos pronto, los quiere su padre._

_Pdta.: Cuando al fin llegue a casa, intenten que su madre no me mate niños, les llevaré sorpresas a todos._

─ Bueno, al menos sabemos ahora que está bien y que está intentando volver a casa… paro claro que lo quiero matar ─ la mujer dobló el papel y lo metió en un cajón, estaba muy molesta pero no le arruinaría la navidad a sus hijos ─ ahora sí, terminen de abrir sus obsequios.

─ Este es para ti hermano ─ Yugi le pasó otra caja a Yami, al abrirla al chico se le ilumino la cara ─ ¿Qué es hermano?

─ Tenis dos en uno, como los del comercial ─ el chico canto parte de la tonada ─ son zapatos y patines son… Zapa-tines (N/a: sonó mejor que Pat-tenis), y aquí hay más regalos, muchas gracias.

─ Es mi turno ─ gritó Yugi mientras despedazaba el empaque ─ es, ES… es ¡¿Un perro a control remoto?!... ¿qué? ¡Santa tacaño! Yo quería uno de verdad ─ hizo un puchero y luego se puso a llorar (N/a: tan lindo y berrinchudo).

─ Yugi, queridito, no te pongas así, quizás santa no te pudo traer uno real porque no puede meter seres vivos en su saco, tal vez mas adelante yo te pueda comprar uno… para tu cumpleaños ¿Qué dices? ─ El niño la miró todavía gimoteando ─ todavía tienes más regalos, cálmate para que puedas abrirlos ¿sí?

─ Yo no quiero más regalos, de seguro no son lo que le pedí… que tal si en vez de ajedrez me trajo damas chinas, o en lugar de trenecito me trajo un barco o en vez de avión un globo.

─ Hermanito, aún así no dejan de ser juguetes y si no los abres no sabremos nunca si se equivocó o no ─ al oír a su hermano Yugi secó sus lagrimas y terminó de destrozar los demás empaques.

─ Lo que pensaba, se equivocó, yo nunca pediría un Dvd de Space Battle Ship ─ Yami le arrebató la caja con el disco.

─ Ese es mío, no es un Dvd, es un juego para game cube, este es el tuyo ─ le acercó una caja.

─ ¡Si, ese es el avión que yo quería!, Dynamite, el campeón de los aires, ¡OH SI! si-si-si-si-si-si-si-si-si-si.

─ Hey niños miren… aquí hay mas… vaya, son unas cajas enormes ─ los chicos miraron al abuelo, este señalaba unas cajas en la parte trasera del árbol y que salían por la puerta de la tienda, los niños se acercaron lentamente como si no quisieran asustar a un animalito.

─ No… ─ dijo Yami ─ Puede… ─ completó Yugi ─ ¡SER! ─ gritaron los dos y luego destrozaron las cajas ─ ¡BICICLETAS!

Ambos intentaban montar sus bicis mientras su abuelo los miraba con una sonrisa y su madre sacaba fotos.

─ Por cierto deberían prepararse, la fiesta de Mokuba es en un par de horas ─ les dijo su madre ─ solo espero que su primo Seto, no esté de mal humor.

Una vez más en la mansión Kaiba, Seto intentaba hacer recapacitar a Mokuba con lo de la fiesta.

─ Mokuba no entiendo por qué tanta emoción por una fiesta, tengo una demanda que plantear y no tengo casi tiempo para atender a tus invitados.

─ Si sigues queriendo demandar a Santa como vas a tener tiempo… además vienes a citarlo el día que tiene más trabajo ─ defendía el moreno, Seto sabía que tenía razón se estaba comportando como un necio (¿qué es peor a que tu hermanito te regañe?) ─ ahora quita esa cara de reprimido y ayúdame con estos obsequios.

**Casa de la familia Bakura 9:00 a.m.**

─ Emm, ¿hermano, ya es navidad, no quieres venir a abrir los regalos?, mamá, papá y Amane ya están esperándote ─ Ryou intentaba tímidamente despertar a su hermano, esos últimos días Bakura había estado levantándose muy temprano y durmiéndose muy tarde, eso lo hacía tener mal humor casi todo el día (o cuando se dejaba ver).

─ No, ¿quieres abrirlos tú y dejarme dormir? ─ El peliblanco mayor le arrojó una almohada y luego se fijó en el reloj ─ ¡LAS NUEVE, YA ES TARDE!, los gemelos me matarán ─ se levantó de golpe y bajó a la sala.

─ Ya era hora de que bajaras, tu hermanita se estaba desesperando ─ la niña le enseño la lengua y Bakura solo le gruñó.

─ No tengo tiempo ahora mamá, quede de reunirme con Malik y Marik a las ocho y ya es tarde, debo llamarlos, además el viejo seguramente me trajo carbón como siempre… ─ el chico marcó el teléfono de los gemelos.

─ _¿Hola? ¿Por qué llaman tan temprano? _─ se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

─ ¿Temprano? Chicos son las 9… no me digan que también vienen levantándose…

─ _¿Las 9?, rayos, todavía nos faltan por cantar dos horas y media… ¿por cierto ya viste tu correo?, Mokuba ofrecerá una fiesta hoy…_

─ Si lo sé, la invitación llegó ayer ¿Y ustedes?...

─ _También, oye se me está ocurriendo algo… ¿qué te parece si terminamos nuestro servicio comunitario en la fiesta?_ ─ Bakura sonrió al escuchar el plan.

─ Denlo por hecho, nos veremos allí, lleven sus ya saben que ─ el chico cortó la llamada y luego subió a arreglar sus cosas.

Mientras Ryou se dedicaba a abrir los regalos que le habían tocado…

─ "Santa aún no me cumple mi petición", solo quería eso y me trajo mas juegos RPG… ─ el pequeño suspiró y regresó a su habitación bastante desanimado.

─ Ryou, hijo mío, si no era lo que pediste no importa… todavía es navidad después de todo ─ su madre apareció en su puerta, Ryou le sonrió, ella tenía razón, tal vez si tenía paciencia su deseo se cumpliría.

─ Gracias mamá.

─ Prepárate, la fiesta es en unas horas ─ el niño asintió.

**Casa de los Ishtar, 9:15 a.m.**

─ Buenos días niños ─ saludó Odión.

─ Que tienen de bueno ─ respondía Malik ─ serian buenos, si estuviera nevando, pero no lo está…

─ ¿Crees que caiga nieve, Odión? ─ pregunto el gemelo rubio menor.

─ No sabría decírtelo Marik la que sabe de esto es Ishizu, pero está de viaje… el cielo está nublado y hace frio pero creo que no es suficiente para una nevada ─ los gemelos se miraron algo decepcionados.

─ Bueno, el día no termina aún, tal vez en la tarde haga más frio, ahora a desayunar y luego se visten para la fiesta ─ Odión los vio entrar a su alcoba bastante decaídos ─ pobres "Ojalá pudiera hacer que nevara, no me parece justo, qué más da si en Egipto no se celebra navidad, mis hermanitos tendrán regalos aunque Ishizu me mate", chicos volveré en un rato para llevarlos a la fiesta ─ solamente suspiros por respuesta.

**Ciudad Dominó 12:00 p.m. Mansión Kaiba **

Prácticamente Mokuba había invitado a todos sus amigos y conocidos, compañeros de clases y algunos colados que en las fiestas no faltan.

Los invitados llegaban poco a poco y la música era muy entretenida, varias versiones de villancicos mezclados con música rock, pop y hasta dance, el recibidor de la mansión estaba lleno y el pelinegro los conducía a la enorme sala que había preparado para celebrar, los niños corrían por un lado mientras algunos adultos platicaban cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

En un rincón del salón Yugi y sus amiguitos platicaban sobre sus regalos…

─ Pues Santa me falló, le pedí un perro pero me trajo uno de control remoto y además creo que no pudo traerme las tarjetas de Exodia…

─ ¿Las que te perdió el malvado del bicho? ─ le pregunto el pequeño Ryou, Yugi solamente asintió.

─ Ese tal Weebil ya está en mi lista negra… hay tantas personas malvadas en este mundo ─ dijo Rebecca cruzándose de brazos ─ y quienes la encabezan lamentablemente son sus hermanos.

─ Yami no es malvado, el dice que no te habla porque le resultas pesada…

─ Es cierto a veces te pasas de la raya, además mi hermano tampoco es malo, solo está confundido ─ finalizó el peliblanco menor.

─ ¿Confundido?, es un ladrón y un vago y Yami es el pesado, se creen mucho porque todas las mayores están tras sus huesos, si yo fuera ustedes me cambiaria el nombre.

─ Si sigues así de presumida te quedaras sin amigos ─ a Ryou le molestó bastante el comentario de la rubiecilla, Yugi asintió ─ vámonos Yugi, allá está Mokuba ─ los niños corrieron a donde estaba el moreno dejando sorprendida a Rebecca.

─ Pero que groseros, no soy una presumida y pesada ─ la niña se quedó en su lugar cruzada de brazos, pero desde ahí pudo ver a unos chicos escabulléndose a un armario ─ genial, llegaron, ya sé con quién desquitarme.

En otro lado del salón Seto platicaba con la madre de Yami y su abuelo mientras Yami los observaba, había cosas que el chico no comprendía.

─ Aww, Seto, la decoración les quedó bellísima, su madre estaría orgullosa de ustedes, a ella le encantaba todo eso de la decoración de interiores…

─ No quiero hablar de eso, además las decoraciones fueron idea de Mokuba, por cierto el pastel que trajo es la sensación entre los invitados.

─ Aww, muchas gracias Seto, lo traje para Mo-chan, recordé que es su favorito… ─ tanta familiaridad por parte de su madre hacia Seto le estaba dando nauseas a Yami quien decidió intervenir.

─ Hey, ¿de dónde se conocen tan bien? ─ El chico se plantó frente a su madre para llamar su atención, mas parecía un caso de celos ─ es cierto, esta mañana dijiste que Seto era nuestro primo, ¿Cómo es eso?

─ Ah, bueno no se los he dicho todavía porque esperaba a que fueran más grandes para comprenderlo… ─ a lo lejos se escuchó una risa…

─ Más grandes jajajaja… ─ Yami reconoció la voz y le salió una venita en la frente.

─ ¡CALLATE MALIK, NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE IMPORTA! (N/a: no lo pude evitar XD) ─ se aclaró la garganta ─ ahora si mamá, puedes continuar…

─ Pues simplemente que la difunta madre de Seto y Mokuba-chan era mi hermana mayor, pero yo no pude recibir a los chicos cuando ella murió porque no me enteré hasta un par de años más tarde pues estaba estudiando cocina en el extranjero y cuando me enteré ya habían sido adoptados, además ya los tenía a ustedes y otros dos niños… simplemente no podría con seis hombres en casa.

Mientras tanto, algo lejos de ahí, dentro de un armario, tres duendes llevaban a cabo una junta…

─ Mas les vale que no se dejen descubrir chicos ─ Bakura acababa de ponerse el antifaz y los gemelos se colocaban los gorros.

─ No te preocupes, ¿Ángel? ─ Malik chocó manos con Marik, les encantaba fastidiar a su albino amigo, este solamente se golpeó la frente.

─ ¿No pueden dejarme en paz ni porque es navidad?, hace un par de días me molieron la cabeza a coscorrones y ahora me insultan.

─ Oye no fue insulto, pero que nosotros sepamos tu nombre de duende es Ángel ¿no? ─ rieron los gemelos, Bakura les gruñó.

─ Basta ya, es hora de trabajar, por cierto Rebecca está por aquí, debemos tener cuidado o podría revelar nuestras identidades; alejémonos lo más posible de los niños, no estoy de humor para sus balbuceos "No quisiera que Ryou y Amane me vieran así".

Mokuba, Yugi y Ryou abrían las cajas con los regalos del pequeño moreno, estaban en el piso superior y abajo se podía escuchar el barullo de los invitados y el sonido de platos y vasos moviéndose.

─ ¡Vaya Mokuba, ¿todo esto es tuyo?... esta genial!

─ Es cierto Mo-kun, parece que Santa te trajo todo su taller ─ Yugi y Ryou estaban impresionados por la cantidad de juguetes en la habitación.

─ Ah no es nada, tuve que borrar algunas cosas de mi lista, era algo imposible que Santa me trajera todo lo que le pedí y doné la mayoría de mis cosas a los orfanatos para los niños que no tienen juguetes, lo hubieran visto, mi hermano casi se muere al ver mi carta pero luego de que le dije que también quería donar mis juguetes y algo de ropa, casi se desmaya ─ los tres pequeño se rieron bastante ─ pero mejor vamos a bajar, Seto me debe estar buscando.

─ Si mi hermano Yami también debe estar desesperado.

─ Mis padres igual ─ los chibis corrieron escaleras abajo para regresar a la fiesta.

Rebecca por su parte estaba demasiado ocupada pagándole a un chico para que le diera una paliza a Bakura…

─ Su nombre es Bakura, te daré 50 dólares si lo golpeas, será fácil que lo encuentres, tiene cabello largo blanco, piel clara y ojos azules, no hay manera de que lo confundas ─ la niña le dio el billete y se alejó corriendo, mientras en una pequeña plaza colocada en un rincón del salón el trío de duendes se ponía en posición para cantar, Bakura probaba los micrófonos y luego habló…

─ Muy buenas tardes amigos, el espectáculo sorpresa está por comenzar… nosotros somos ammm… ─ Bakura volteó a ver a los gemelos, estos subieron los hombros para indicar que no tenían idea de que decir ─ Ángel, Cicerón y Artemis y juntos somos North Pole's X-mas Carol ─ los invitados los miraban nadie esperaba un espectáculo de villancicos por unos duendecillos navideños, Bakura lo entendió ─ es cierto, somos la gran sorpresa, tan sorpresa somos que ni los Kaiba lo sabían ─ el publico lo tomó como un chiste y los recibieron con aplausos, Seto sabía quiénes eran pero ya no los podía bajar.

─ Bien chicos, música ─ los duendes encendieron sus celulares (tenían esas aplicaciones musicales de instrumentos) ─ UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO…

─ NOCHE DE PAZ, NOCHE DE AMOR, TODO DUERME EN DERREDOR… ─ los chicos cantaban en tono de rock, los invitados estaban fascinados e incluso Seto se sorprendió ya que cuando lo fueron a buscar a su oficina cantaron de la patada, pero ahora parecían profesionales de verdad ─ SOLO VELAN, MIRANDO LA PAZ, DE SU NIÑO ANGELICA FAZ, BRILLA LA ESTRELLA DE PA-AZ, BRILLA LA ESTRELLA DE PAZ… CANTEN TODOS!

Las horas pasaban rápidamente entre los villancicos de los chicos y la gente que se ponía a bailar, la fiesta era un éxito y sin darse cuenta las dos horas y media se pasaron volando pero los chicos estaban tan emocionados cantando que ni lo notaron.

─ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CIUDAD DOMINO! Y nosotros nos vamos pero antes nuestra última canción de la tarde… SIGAN EL RITMO CON LAS PALMAS… CAMPANA SOBRE CAMPANA… Y SOBRE CAMPANA UNA… ─ al término de la canción los chicos bajaron del mini escenario, Mai que había estado viéndolos junto a Joey, Tea y los demás, se acercó a felicitarlos; Tea viendo distraído a Yami se acercó tomándolo por sorpresa.

─ Hola Yami… ohh, mira quien está bajo el muérdago ─ Yami casi se atraganta cuando al mirar arriba se topó con la dichosa hierba colgando sobre él, y eso significaba que… estaba perdido.

─ Hey tu, aléjate de MI chico ─ Mai se aceró a ellos y jaló a Yami fuera del alcance de la castaña ─ que te crees para intentar besar a mi novio ─ Yami la miró sorprendido, la rubia solo le guiñó el ojo.

─ ¿Tu novio?, estás loca Mai, Yami y yo tenemos planes…

─ El único plan que tiene contigo es para hacer la tarea, Yami es mi novio desde la cena de anoche ¿cierto terroncito? ─ Yami asintió repetidas veces ─ ¿lo ves?, ahora deja a mi chico y aléjate bruja. ─ la castaña salió de ahí echa una furia.

─ Mai, yo… gracias por quitármela de encima, si no hubieras llegado ella me habría ahogado con tanto abrazo…

─ No es nada terroncito, fue un gusto ayudarte, se lo que se siente tener a alguien asfixiándote todo el tiempo con tanto, ay amor, besos y cásate, bla, bla, bla… ─ la rubia le revolvió el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente ─ si me necesitas para quitártela de encima otra vez, llámame, bye.

La rubia se alejó ante las burlas para Yami de todos los chicos que los vieron; por otra parte el matón contratado por Rebecca buscaba a Bakura, pero el chico aún tenía el traje puesto y se encontraba en una de las mesas comiendo un refrigerio…

─ ¿Disculpe señor Ángel? ─ Bakura le daba la espalda pero aun así reconoció la vocecilla que lo llamaba ─ cantó muy bien, no sabía que en el polo norte había bandas de rock ─ Bakura sonrió.

─ Pues hay muchas cosas del polo norte que no sabes Ryou…

─ ¿Me recuerda?, no lo puedo creer ─ el pequeño peliblanco saltaba emocionado, en eso el matón lo vio y se les acercó.

─ ¿Bakura?... dime si eres Bakura ─ el tipo era un gorila y le daba muy mala espina al Bakura mayor.

─ ¿Si lo es a ti que te importa? ─ dijo el mayor, el gorila tomó a Ryou por el cuello ─ ¡Hey deja al niño en paz y metete con uno de tu tamaño gorila!

─ Tú no te metas duende…

─ A quien le dices duende, patán de mala muerte ─ el matón no le hizo caso y comenzó a estrangular al niño, a Bakura no le gusto para nada eso.

─ AHORA SI, YA TE PASASTE… YO SI TE LA PARTO, ¡VETE DESPIDIENDO DE TU CARA, GRANDISIMO ANIMAL! ─ Bakura le saltó encima y el gigantón soltó a Ryou, en la pelea se le cayó el gorro a Bakura dejando ver su cabello ─ Ryou corre, ve con mamá y papá, yo me encargo de este idiota… ahora si imbécil, te enseñaré a no meterte con mi hermanito ─ Ryou se sorprendió bastante al ver que Ángel era su hermano, pero aún así le hizo caso y fue con sus padres, estaba asustado pero unos minutos después llegó Bakura sacudiéndose las manos ─ listo Ryou, ese patán ya no te hará más daño ─ Ryou corrió hacia él ─ ¿estás bien? ─ el niño asintió ─ recuérdame que te enseñe a boxear, vamos ─ Bakura cargó a su hermanito y fue con sus padres.

─ ¿Eras tú?... Akefia, no puedo creer que cantes tan bien… ¿entonces eso era lo que hacías todo este tiempo con tus amigos? ─ Bakura ignoró por completo que su padre había utilizado su nombre real y simplemente asintió.

En otra mesa estaban los Motou hablaban animadamente sobre la banda que acababa de cantar…

─ Son increíbles hermano, sabía que los Ishtar tenían una banda allá en Egipto por que Marik me lo dijo, pero no sabía que Bakura cantará así…

─ Yo sí, de hecho en el club cuando nos aburrimos de los juegos nos ponemos a cantar aunque a mí no me llama mucho la atención dedicarme a eso, a ellos les encanta.

─ Esta fiesta es grandiosa, es una lástima que su padre no esté aquí para verlo… ─ la señora Motou se limpiaba las lagrimas y luego apretó el pañuelo fuertemente ─ ¡PORQUE SI ESTUBIERA AQUÍ LO MATABA!

─ Ya mamá por favor, asustas a Yugi ─ Yami intentaba calmarla pero ella casi sulfuraba.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente y un sujeto vestido de rojo se presentó…

─ HOHOHO, feliz navidad, traigo regalos para Yami y Yugi Motou Hojojo… ─ el tipo señalo a los niños para que se acercaran, Yami miró al sujeto le resultaba familiar pero Yugi se estaba poniendo nervioso; de todas formas los niños se acercaron al tipo.

─ Hola hijos ─ la voz del supuesto santa cambió, la señora Motou reconoció la voz y sonrió, Yami también pero dudaba un poco todavía, Yugi se crispó.

─ Extraño… es un… ese no es Santa

─ Hay no… Yugi cálmate, el es…

─ Un extraño, no se preocupen se que hacer, ¡vi mi pobre angelito 20 veces esta semana! ─ Yugi tacleó al pobre hombre y se puso a saltar sobre él ─ falso Santa, ¿Qué le hiciste al verdadero?, de seguro fuiste tú quien me envió el perro de juguete…

─ Yugi basta, soy yo… soy tu papá… deja de saltarme encima.

─ ¿Mi papá? ─ el niño se detuvo, le arrancó la barba y lo observó largo rato, tenían los mismos ojos pero… ─ No es cierto, mi papá no está tan feo, ni sucio, ni despeinado, ni huele tan mal.

─ Yugi soy yo, tengo la piel quemada por el frio, no tuve tiempo de bañarme y mucho menos de peinarme en varios días… ─ el niño aún no le creía.

─ ¿Si eres mi papá, cual es mi color favorito? ─ el hombre suspiró.

─ Te gusta el azul celeste, el helado de chocolate triple, siempre has querido un perro, te asustan la oscuridad y las arañas, amas los libros de horror pero no soportas las películas con esa trama, adoras que Yami te cuente historias para dormir y tus mejores amigos son Mokuba, Ryou, Mana, Serenity, Tomoya y Rebecca, además de los amigos que compartes con tu hermano, Joey, Tristán, Tea, tu primo Seto y los otros del club, también tienes un segundo nombre secreto que nadie lo sabe y es un secreto que tu abuelita se llevó a la tumba… (N/a: eso lo inventé yo para añadir misterio) ─ Yugi seguía dudando ─ te traje regalos!

─ ¡PAPA, te extrañe tanto! ─ Yugi lo abrazó ─ pero báñate por favor, en verdad hueles muy mal ─ los que presenciaron la escena se rieron. Rato después en la mesa de los Motou la familia completa charlaba sobre todo lo que había ocurrido…

─ Por cierto Yugi estupenda tacleada, deberías practicar football americano… ─ el niño que comía pastel negó la idea.

─ No gracias, esos chicos son mucho más grandes que yo, además me uní al equipo de baseball con Ryou, dicen que tengo talento para robar las bases… y ¿nos puedes decir como llegaste aquí, en tu carta decía que vendrías en primavera?

─ Es cierto papá, dinos como fue…

─ Seto y Mokuba me contactaron en Nome, traje algunas fotos, es un pueblo muy pintoresco, pues bien, ayer mismo enviaron un avión por mi y aquí estoy, pero logre interceptar un par de cartas dirigidas al polo norte de unos niños, por cierto uno de ellos cometió un error de tomar algo valioso sin permiso y lo perdió ─ Yugi pasó saliva en seco ─ si muchachito, lo sé todo, pero Sata me pidió que te diera esto ─ el joven hombre le pasó una cajita al niño y este la abrió, eran las cartas de Exodia que había perdido, Yugi abrazó a su padre otra vez ─ todavía le debes una disculpa a alguien, chiquillo ─ el pequeño asintió y le entregó las tarjetas a su abuelo pidiéndole perdón por haberlas tomado.

─ Toma esto… ─ la señora Motou le dio un golpe con un plato en la cabeza a su esposo ─ Rei Motou quien te crees para perderte durante meses y luego venir aquí como si nada hubiera pasado… ─ suspiró ─ ya nos arreglaremos después en la casa señor.

Mientras en un rincón los duendes rock'stars tramaban la venganza suprema, Bakura se había enterado mientras barría el suelo con el gorila, que había sido Rebecca quien le había pagado para golpearlo, pero este se había equivocado y por poco lastimaba seriamente a Ryou.

─ Rebecca me la va a pagar, su gorila casi mata a mi hermanito ─ Bakura tronaba ruidosamente sus nudillos ─ no entiendo porque si ya se había vengado con lo de la policía sigue intentando lastimarme.

─ Eso es porque es una niñita caprichosa y mimada que se siente superior a todos.

─ Bien dicho hermano ─ los gemelos chocaron manos.

─ Pues ahora es mi turno de vengarme…

─ Dirás nuestro turno, te ayudaremos viejo ─ dijeron los gemelos al unísono ─ comienza operación piñata humana ─ los chicos rompieron filas para buscar a la rubiecita.

Unos cuantos minutos después dieron con ella, los gemelos la atacaron por la espalda llenándola de pegamento y Bakura le arrojó encima una bolsa de papel picado de varios colores.

─ Ahora si niñita, eso fue por lo del monigote que enviaste a lastimar a Ryou…

─ Pero yo no quería que lo lastimara a él… claro, debí suponer que te disfrazarías hoy, pero ustedes fueron los que empezaron, me envolvieron en papel de regalo, me pusieron un enorme moño rojo y me dejaron en la puerta de la casa vacacional de mi abuelito ─ los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego se rieron ─ ¿de qué se ríen, payasos?

─ De ti, nos hubiera gustado verte vestida de regalo… esa fue una grandiosa idea Rebecca, pero no fuimos nosotros… ¿los viste bien?, estás segura que se parecían a nosotros, porque gracias a ti esos días estuvimos bastante ocupados, quisimos vengarnos de ti pero en ese momento no se nos ocurrió nada, además, ni siquiera sabemos donde vive tu abuelo… ─ la rubia se quedó pasmada.

─ Yo vi que eran cuatro, pensé que habían contratado a alguien más, pero si no fueron ustedes… ¿Quién fue? ─ fhuu, como sea, de todas formas ya estamos a mano ¿no? ─ A lo lejos unos chicos que habían escuchado todo, se reían sin parar.

─ Mokuba tu idea fue increíble, fue el mejor plan de todos y eso de vestirnos de negro para que no nos descubriera fue de lo mejor, el negro adelgaza… ─ decía la rubia, llevándose una cucharada de pastel a la boca.

─ Gracias Mai, pero fue Yugi quien me dijo donde vivía el abuelo de Rebecca.

─ No puedo creer que la hayas vestido con papel Mai, sabes envolver bien los regalos y fue una suerte que mi hermano nos ayudara a llevarla allí… ─ Yugi miró a su hermano y este le sonrió

─ Fue todo un placer hermanito, Rebecca a veces se pasa de pesada y cuando me enteré de lo que le hizo a los chicos no lo pude evitar, quien se mete con el club, se mete conmigo... por cierto el toque del moño en la cabeza fue muy gracioso Yugi.

La tarde había caído y a Mokuba se le ocurrió la idea de compartir uno de los regalos que había recibido.

─ Muy bien, llego la hora de la piñata, mi hermano la rellenó con unos cupones para regalos, solo un por persona y todos pueden pasar a romperla, si se sacan un cupón tienen derecho a llevarse uno de los regalos que están bajo el árbol y si estos no alcanzan pueden canjearlo en nuestras tiendas, ahora formen filas, los niños primero…

Varios minutos más tarde, todos los invitados tenían regalos y felicitaban a Mokuba y Seto por la idea de ofrecer una fiesta así de entretenida y muy divertida; la mayoría ya estaba en la puerta despidiéndose, los últimos fueron los Ishtar.

─ Oye Mokuba, la fiesta fue estupenda, ¿crees que puedas hacer otra para año nuevo? ─ preguntaron los gemelos, Mokuba miró de reojo a su hermano.

─ ¿Tu qué dices Seto-sama?

─ Definitivamente NO! ─ gritó el joven castaño, recogiendo las piezas de un valiosísimo jarrón que quedó hecho añicos tras la piñata.

─ Tal vez el próximo año chicos… ─ los gemelos rieron junto a Mokuba y Seto intentaba aguantar la rabia.

Ya era de noche, afuera los gemelos eran esperados por Odión, los chicos caminaban hacia el auto cuando uno de ellos tropezó cayendo en algo blanco y frio…

─ Pero si esto es… ─ Malik le sonrió a su hermano que seguía en el suelo ─ ¡UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD, SIII! ─ Marik tomo un puñado de nieve y se la arrojó a Malik.

─ ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve! ─ Los chicos se disparaban bolas y las esquivaban mientras corrían al auto.

─ Nieve, ¿puedes creerlo Odión?, No nos dimos cuenta que había comenzado a nevar.

─ Comenzó desde las cuatro y de acuerdo con los del clima seguirá nevando por mucho tiempo ─ el enorme egipcio les sonrió a sus emocionados hermanitos ─ ¿era lo que querían verdad?, ver nieve aunque sea una vez… pues feliz blanca navidad niños ─ los gemelos entraron al auto y en el lugar se encontraron con un par de cajas envueltas.

─ ¿Qué es esto Odión? ─ preguntaron ambos chicos.

─ No se me hizo justo que ustedes no tuvieran un regalo esta navidad solo por que venimos de otro lado y tenemos otra cultura, así que les compre un regalo… ¿Qué esperan? ─ el par de rubios despedazaron las cajas y se emocionaron al ver dentro.

─ ¿Son esas esferas de cristal con casitas adentro?, siempre las vemos en los aeropuertos pero Ishizu nunca nos deja tocarlas.

─ Agítenlas… ─ los chicos obedecieron y se sorprendieron mas.

─ Está nevando ahí dentro… es genial… ─ dijo Marik.

─ Si gracias, Odión… en verdad gracias ─ Malik intentaba contener su emoción hasta que no aguantó ─ gracias hermano.

─ Por nada hermanitos, ahora cuando quieran ver nieve no importa si están en verano, simplemente agiten las esferas y la verán, ¿bien?, vamos a casa y no le digan nada a Ishizu o me matará ─ los gemelos asintieron y tomaron su rumbo hacia casa.

**9:45 p.m. Casa de la familia Bakura…**

Los tres hermanos se preparaban para dormir, había sido un gran y divertido día, Ryou por su parte había obtenido lo que había pedido cuando su hermano lo defendió de ese gigantón, quería hacer algo bueno por el así que bajó y tomó el regalo que Bakura había dejado sin abrir y lo llevó a donde estaba este.

─ ¿Hermano? ─ Bakura lo miró ─ todavía no abres tu regalo, estoy seguro que no es carbón, yo se que te portaste bien este año, ¿por qué no lo abres ahora? ─ El niño le dio el paquete a su hermano y este lo abrió en silencio.

─ Oye, gracias niño ─ al ver lo que era el mayor le revolvió el cabello a Ryou ─ estaba a punto de ir a echar esta caja a la chimenea, de no ser porque me pediste que la abriera me habría quedado sin computadora… ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, UNA COMPUTADORA, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ─ Bakura cargó al niño y giró con él en brazos, Ryou estaba feliz ─ ¡MI PROPIA COMPUTADORA, SIII!

─ Feliz navidad hermano ─ Bakura bajó al niño.

─ Feliz navidad para ti también Ryou.

**9:50 p.m. Casa/juguetería de la familia Motou…**

Los hermanos estaban en la sala escuchando los relatos del viaje de su padre y viendo los recuerdos que les había traído, la señora Motou ya estaba más tranquila y también escuchaba a su marido, mientras que el abuelo hacia varios minutos que se había quedado dormido.

─ Vaya papá, ¿esta foto de donde es?... ─ Yami le acercó la foto a su hermanito y a su madre para que la vieran también.

─ Ese es Nome, es una villa muy bonita, es un lugar pequeño pero muy hospitalario, las casas parecen antiguas porque son cabañas, incluso el hotel donde me quedé es de madera.

─ Por cierto papá, ¿no viste a Santa mientras viajabas? ─ Los enormes ojos de Yugi lo miraban muy curiosos.

─ Pues si… ─ el joven buscó una fotografía en su maleta y se la mostró a su pequeño ─ no se ve muy bien pues el trineo de Santa es muy rápido, pero este es… ─ en la foto aparecía una imagen borrosa de algo brillante surcando el cielo nocturno, era una estrella fugaz pero a los chicos les encantó, ambos niños se fueron muy emocionados a dormir después de ver las cosas que su padre les trajera.

**Casa de los Ishtar 10:00 p.m.**

Ishizu venia llegando en un taxi, había tenido suerte que la ventisca no retrasara su vuelo, los tres hermanos estaban riendo y hablaban cosas de la fiesta y de lo bien que habían cantado, incluso le contaban a su hermano mayor sobe lo que habían hecho con Rebecca.

─ Y luego que Bakura le diera una paliza al chico que golpeó a Ryou, este marrano gigantesco le dijo que fue Rebecca quien le pago para lastimarlo a él, pero que se había equivocado… entonces decidimos vengarnos de la enana rubia, le vaciamos una botellota de pegamento y Bakura le hecho una bolsa de picadillo de papeles de colores, quedó como la piñata que rompimos después… jajajaja.

─ Y no solo rompimos la piñata, también rompí el valioso jarrón de Seto Kaiba, claro, que iba a saber lo que rompía si tenía los ojos vendados, en verdad la fiesta estuvo divertidísima hermano ─ finalizó Malik.

─ Hola chicos ya llegue… la familia les envía sus saludos ─ Ishizu entró por la puerta cargada de equipaje ─ ¿Qué no me piensan ayudar?, esto pesa, los tíos les enviaron algunos regalos, dijeron que era una lástima que no me acompañaran porque sus travesuras les resultan divertidas y los esperan el año que viene.

Los chicos tomaron algunas maletas de la joven y las dejaron en la sala, la chica entró y se acomodó junto a la chimenea.

─ Está helando afuera, ahora me da gusto haber comprado esta casa con chimenea incluida… por cierto espero que o se quejen cuando tengan que limpiar la entrada.

─ ¿Estás loca?, porque nos haríamos de quejar hermana… nos gusta la nieve ─ la joven sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Tres días más tarde…

─ ¡Chicos, limpien la nieve de la entrada por favor! ─ gritó la joven desde la cocina donde estaba con Odión.

─ Ya vamos… ─ los chicos gritaron muy emocionados y salieron para descubrir que la nieve ya había sido quitada ─ ¡¿Pero qué?!

─ ¡Inocentes palomitas!, Se dejaron engañar, es día de los inocentes niñitos tontuelos ─ Ishizu les salió por detrás con una sonrisa y les pellizcó las mejillas a ambos, los gemelos se decepcionaron, pero tomaron un poco de nieve que quedaba por ahí y se la untaron en la cara a la joven; luego los cuatro hermanos se pusieron a jugar.

**Fin**_._

_Que tengan un estupendo día de los inocentes, hagan muchas bromas pesadas si así lo quieren, pero no se dejen engañar, y lamento no haber podido subir este capítulo en navidad como se supone debería ser, pero las cosas son así __(nos fuimos de viaje con la familia entera y recién venimos llegando), __además como nuestra madre siempre dice: "Si no recibiste un regalo en navidad, espérate al 28 porque entonces te llegará" __(No pregunten porque el 28, ni ella lo sabe)__… __por cierto ya falta menos para año nuevo y les deseo que todos sus propósitos se cumplan, nos vemos el año que viene y gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer lo que sale de nuestras disparatadas mentes: a DarkYami Motou a Chiyo asakura a 3liiza luniita y a (espero haber escrito bien tu nombre)…y pues, los chicos de Yu-gi-oh!, mi hermana y yo les deseamos con todo el corazón que se la pasen muy bien en estas fiestas, no coman mucho en la cena de año nuevo o bueno si, pero lleven algo para la indigestión, si manejan no tomen XD y que tengan el mejor de los años por venir chao, matta-ne, ja-ne._


End file.
